The present invention relates to an electromagnetically operated pressure switching valve.
Electromagnetically operated pressure switching valves are generally known in the art. Such switches have either a cylindrical armature or a plate-shaped armature which cooperates with an opening in a magnet core, through which opening the pressure medium can flow. In this opening, the pressure medium flow is turned by the magnetic armature for example from a pump to a consumer in an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle. The pressure switching valve of this type has the disadvantage that during the utilization of a cylindrical armature this is susceptible to dirt in view of the narrow radial bearing gap between the armature and the magnet core and therefore has the tendency to be blocked. Furthermore, the efficient magnetic surface is limited by the relatively small cross-section of the cylindrical armature. A plate-shaped armature has the disadvantage that it has the tendency to tilting and thereby canting in some cases. Since its working air gap is located outside the coil and therefore outside of the highest magnetic flux density, its magnetic force is limited.